Amara Malfoy
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. Amara Narcissa Malfoy '''(b. 18 June, 1981) was pure-blood witch and the only daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and the younger sister to Talitha and Draco Malfoy. The daughter of a Death Eater, Amara was raised to believed strongly in the importance of blood purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. Amara's sorting was a surprise to her family and Slytherin, as she was expected to be sorted into Slytherin, being a Malfoy and a Black. This Sorting put a strain relationship between her and her family, but was resolved during the Easter Holidays on her first year. In her fourth year, she was invited by Hermione Granger to joined Dumbledore's Army, which she reluctantly did. In her fifth year, she became a Prefect and after seeing her brother so stress about the mission that Lord Voldemort had made him do, she became a Spy for the Order of the Phoenix in hopes of protecting her family. During at Hogwarts, she helped Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to rebuild Dumbledore's Army and helped protect the other students from the Death Eaters, Amycus and Alecto Carrow and their brutal punishments. During the Easter break, her secret was expose to her family after helping the Golden Trio escaped from the Malfoy Manor. She was tortured and cursed before escaping herself with her house elf, Tinsel. She had survived the Battle of Hogwarts and later on married Theodore Nott, and had three children; Caelum, Gabrielle and Carina Nott. '''Amara is the member of the Malfoy Family and Black Family, through her father and mother respectively, as well as a member of the Nott Family, due to her marriage to Theodore Nott. Biography Early Life Amara is the second daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and the sister to Talitha and Draco, who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through her mother, Amara was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relative who did not follow this tradition. Amara was raised in an atmosphere of regret that the Dark Lord had not succeeded in taking command of wizarding community, although she was prudently reminded that such sentiments ought not to be expressed outside the small circle of family and their close friends 'or Daddy might get into trouble.' The Malfoys were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he had been under the Imperious Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their children, giving them the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing that Amara and Draco ever received was the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-breeds and blood-traitors; in short, Amara associated mainly with the pure-blood children. Hogwarts years (1992-1999) First year - Chamber of Secrets Amara was first seen at Diagon Alley with her parents and her older brother. She there met the famous trio that Draco had talked about all summer; Ron Weasley - with the poor family, Hermione Granger - a muggleborn witch who had beaten Draco in everything academically, and finally Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived. By her father, Amara was introduced to the Weasley Family, Potter and Granger and told Amara in front of their audience to never spend time with blood-traitors and muggle-borns. On September 1, 1992, she had started Hogwarts like Ginny Weasley, and shocked everyone in the Great Hall and her brother and the Slytherins when the Sorting Hat sorted her into Ravenclaw rather than in Slytherin like her family before her has. She was relieved when her best friend, Octavia Nott, joined her. This sorting put a strain relationship between Amara and her family for the rest of the year. Amara followed her parents advice and had in fact stayed away from Blood Traitors and Muggle-borns in her house. Amara later reconciled with her parents during the Easter Holidays, when she told them that Ravenclaw is certainly better than Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. During her first year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and found out that the monster was in fact a Basilisk. It was in fact that her father had schemed to get the Chamber of Secrets to be opened again by planting an old diary of Tom Riddle's on first-year student, Ginny Weasley, though his true target in this plot was Ginny's father, Arthur. Second year - Prisoner of Azkaban Amara started off her second year at Hogwarts. Third Year - Goblet of Fire Like Draco, she attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with their parents, sitting in the Minister of Magic's luxury box as guests, seating behind the trio and the Weasleys. After the game, when a group of Death Eaters began terrorising the campers, Amara was with Draco, order by Narcissa to stick close with Draco, when they encountered the trio once again. Before the start of school, Amara was aware of the upcoming event thats being held at Hogwarts, and unlike Draco, who boasts to everyone about it, kept it to herself. Fourth Year - Order of the Phoenix Amara started off her fourth year at Hogwarts. She was invited by Hermione Granger to join the Dumbledore's Army after their new DADA Professor, Dolores Umbridge, wasn't teaching practical magic. Fifth Year - Half-blood prince Sixth Year - Deathly Hallows Seventh Year POST WAR Notes * Amara is one of the few Black/Malfoys to be sorted into another house rather than the Family House Sorting Tradition. ** She was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. * She has her own personal house elf named Tinsel. * She is part of Dumbledore's Army and Order of the Phoenix (secretly - only few members knew). *She has a pet barn owl named Mona. Category:LisaEmma Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Female Witches Category:Malfoy Family Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Ashley Benson FC Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Order Member Category:Pure-Blood